Love's complicated
by The Ocelot
Summary: Soi Fon's life takes a sudden turn when Yoruichi decides to return to Soul Society. Meanwhile, a new shinigami enters 5th division and sets her eye on Hitsugaya. What will Hinamori do? Sequel to A dog's life, more info inside.
1. Enter Asuka

Alright, I decided to write a sequel to my previous story, A dog's life. I was pretty pleased with it although there was still a lot of room for improvement. Pairing still is the same, HitsuxHina and SoixYoru, OC's may interfere. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter Asuka**

It was a lovely day in Soul Society. The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky. Birds were singing and a gentle breeze blew refreshingly through the streets. Colourful flowers bloomed happily in the gardens and bees flew in and out in search of nectar, not a single thought of worry in their tiny little heads. There was one bee however, who did worry on this beautiful summer's day. Soi Fon, captain of the 2nd squad in Seireitei, was sitting quietly behind her desk with a troubled frown, biting her thumbnail. The cause of her troubles was the letter she was holding in her other hand. She had read almost 10 times, not believing what it said, thinking it was just a dream and that she could wake up at any moment, then realizing that it was not a dream but reality, followed by two minutes of pure excitement and joy. Now however, she had entered the fase of fear over what was about to happen, a fear that seemed to grow stronger by the minute. The gods had offered her a golden opportunity but now that her goal was so close she could almost touch it, she felt so nervous and unsure that she was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Two other shinigami had observed their captain going through the various moods in the past half hour. Omaeda Marechiyo and Inugami Yugo had been watching their captain secretly from the hallway, crouching near the door and taking turns peeking through the door opening. At the moment, it was Yugo who was looking at his troubled captain, with a pushy vice -captain in his neck.

"Any change? What is she doing?" Omaeda whispered impatiently. Yugo hushed him to keep quiet, which worked, for 5 seconds. "Does she look mad or sad? Is she crying?"

"She hasn't done anything yet." Yugo replied annoyed.

"She is still breathing is she? You don't think she's.... oh god no! Taichou, don't die! Wait... does that mean I'll be the next captain?"

"She's not dying Omaeda fukutaichou." Yugo sighed as he turned around. "To be honest I don't really get what's going on. Whatever is written in that letter, it must be serious to shock Soi Fon taichou like that."

"Maybe it's a request from another squad to reassign me to their squad, and taichou is struck with fear of losing such an excellent vice-captain. Well she doesn't have to worry, I would never abandon her, not for all the money and food in Soul Society!" Omaeda announced proudly. Yugo was about to comment on his vice-captain's delusions when the door behind him opened and Soi Fon angrily looked down on her two eavesdropping subordinates. "I would trade you for a bag of air Omaeda, if I found someone stupid enough to make that trade."

"Taichou!" Yugo and Omaeda quickly rose to their feet. Soi Fon glared annoyed at them. Omaeda and Yugo's face lost all colour. Suzumebachi kills in two strikes, but Soi Fon's eyes could do it in one.

"Honestly, if you're going to spy on me, at least hide your reiatsu properly. I feel ashamed that you two are in my squad." Soi Fon shook her head. "Well, please tell me that you at least learned something from that pathetic attempt at espionage?"

"N..not really taichou." Yugo admitted. "I did taichou and you don't have to worry anymore. I'll stay here forever." Omaeda replied with a reassuring smile. Soi Fon was not amused and wondered what she did to deserve such 'bright' shinigami.

"Guess I'll just tell you then." Soi Fon said sighing. "The letter was from Yoruichi-sama. She's coming to Soul Society for a couple of weeks and she asks if she can stay at 2nd division. Well, asking is not quite the right word since she's already on her way here. She will probably arrive tomorrow"

"Is that it? I thought it was something serious." Yugo replied relieved.

"It is serious. Yoruichi-sama will come here; she will sleep here, eat here, bathe here, all under the same roof as me! How do you expect me to concentrate on my duties when she's around?"

"Don't worry taichou, we're still here to help, right Yugo?" Omaeda said.

"Which brings me to my second point of concern." Soi Fon said coldly. "I don't want any trouble when she's around. You do not speak to her unless she asks something, you will try to avoid her as much as possible and if you happen to meet her, don't behave like an idiot."

_"If anyone acts like an idiot around her, it's you taichou..."_ Yugo thought.

"Now Omaeda, did you understand all the rules?" Soi Fon asked. Omaeda nodded. "Then go tell the rest of the squad. And make sure that the best room is prepared for the arrival of Yoruichi-sama tomorrow."

"Anything I can do taichou?" Yugo asked.

"As a matter of fact yes, you get the most important task Yugo. You'll act as Yoruichi-sama's assistant during her stay, although I doubt that she will need you."

"Assistant? But you just said we should try to stay out of her way." Yugo asked confused.

"Exactly. If I assign one person who has to help her, there's no need for others to bother her." Soi Fon replied.

"If you say so taichou but are you sure that you don't want to do this? You'll get to spend time with Yoruichi-san." Yugo offered.

"I have work to do so I won't have any time. I trust that you will assist Yoruichi-SAMA if she needs something." Soi Fon said with a red face.

"Alright, I'll assist Yoruichi-sama." Yugo said politely. _"Lucky me..."_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile in 5th division headquarters_,_

Asuka had only been one hour in her new squad headquarters and she already hated it more than anything. The room she been given was too plain for her tastes and when she heard that her daily tasks mainly consisted out of cleaning and paperwork, she almost died of disbelief. Didn't they know who she was? During her time at the shinigami academy the name Hinamizawa Asuka was feared because of her strength, praised because of her intellect and worshipped because of her beauty. The last two weren't exactly true but more a result of the first one. Graduating as the best of her year, she had expected an important position in a strong squad. Yet, here she was at 5th division, a division abandoned by it's own captain and home of the most impressive collection of losers and misfits Asuka had ever seen. Asuka feared that her reputation would suffer if she would be associated with this division. But her biggest annoyance by far was the girl that was now sitting in front her behind a desk, happily explaining all there is to know about the 'lovely' 5th division. Hinamori Momo, vice-captain of the misfit division. The moment Asuka saw her she knew that she wasn't going to like this girl. Cute face; soft, gentle voice, innocent look in her oh so pretty eyes, a fine example of feminine beauty. Probably no backbone either, a shy little girl that always tries to be nice to everyone. Hinamori Momo was in Asuka's eyes the embodiment of weakness, and Asuka hated weakness. Strength was all that mattered as a shinigami. Beauty, honour, intelligence, they didn't matter when facing Hollows. Asuka pictured her cute vice captain facing a Hollow and had to suppress a chuckle. This girl was a joke, and a very bad one.

"Is everything clear Asuka -san?" Hinamori asked smiling when she had finished her explanation. Asuka sweetly smiled back and nodded. She could be cute and innocent when necessary. Her short blonde hair and her deep hazel brown eyes made her a quite attractive girl. She had learned to use the fake smiles to her benefit. Unfortunately she was quite tall, which seemed to scare people away, especially boys, and she had small scar on her left cheek. Asuka saw the scar as a sign of her battle strength and experience, others knew it as a sign of her explosive character, warning them to stay away.

"Well, Asuka-san, if you want you can go explore 5th division if you wish and meet everybody. There's no need for you to start working on your first day." Hinamori said.

"Thank you, fukutaichou." Asuka replied. _"No wonder you don't get any work done around here. Honestly, why couldn't I be the fukutaichou, hell, I could even be a captain!"_

Asuka got up, made a polite bow and walk towards the door. Just as she was about to leave the door opened and a short white-haired kid entered. "Hinamori, do you have some time? I..."

When he saw Asuka he paused to examine her. "Who is she?"

"That's Asuka-san, she's a new recruit, Shiro-chan." Hinamori replied. Asuka looked at 'Shiro-chan' for a moment and noticed his haori. He was a captain, she realized; he was only a kid and already he held such a high position. This must be the famous Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain of tenth division. Girls at the academy always talked about him, how cute and strong he was and hoping that they could be in the same division as him. She also remembered that the boys were as much excited about the vice-captain of the tenth division, although she forgot the reason why. Nonetheless, the rumours about Hitsugaya seemed to live up to their reputation, Asuka admitted. He was fairly cute in her opinion, although not entirely her type. He seemed rather serious and stern and even bossy, something Asuka despised. But he was a captain and thus strong and influential, which compensated that somewhat. If she played her cards right, 5th division might become just a bad memory very soon.

"It's an honour to meet you Hitsugaya taichou." Asuka said. "My name is Hinamizawa Asuka."

"Nice to meet you too Hinamizawa." Hitsugaya replied shortly before giving Hinamori a quick glance. "Hinamori, can I have a word with you?"

"Certainly Shiro-chan, but how about I make you a nice cup of tea first?" Hinamori offered.

"I don't want to bother you Hinamori. I'm not thirsty anyway." Hitsugaya replied.

"Should I get some tea?" Asuka asked. Hinamori seemed surprised by her offer and replied blushing. "If you don't mind."

"Off course not Hinamori fukutaichou." Asuka said with a smile. _"Just don't get used to it Hinabaka, I'm just doing this to score points with captain Shiro-chan." _Asuka gave Hitsugaya one last long look before she left the office. Walking down the hallway, her brain was already scheming various plans to win the favour of the little white-haired captain.

_"Just you wait captain Shiro-chan, I'll make you fall so hard for me that you'll be seeing stars till your retirement. And then it's sayonara 5th division and hello 10th."  
_

* * *

Okay, plz give me your comments on this first chapter. You can flame as long as it's constructive. Also, it would be nice if you point out typing mistakes, as I usually look over them even after three chapter will be: **Mission Impossible  
**


	2. Mission Impossible

**Chapter**** 2: Mission Impossible**

It was still early in the morning but 2nd division was already buzzing lively with shinigami who were, still half asleep, preparing Yoruichi's arrival. Soi Fon had ordered her troops to clean every corner of the headquarters and threatened with severe punishments if anyone dared to slack of. Most of them had been working several hours in a row already, but Soi Fon was relentless and demanded nothing less than perfection. Vice-captain Omaeda had already passed out from exhaustion at this point, and it was unlikely that he would recover before tomorrow. Finally, after hours of unbearable labour, Soi Fon decided that the place was fit enough to receive Yoruichi.

"Okay good work everyone, take a five minute break and then return to your duties." Soi Fon yelled and her tired subordinated dragged themselves as fast as they could out of her sight, in case she would come up with another task for them. Soi Fon made a final tour of the headquarters, saving the inspection of Yoruichi's room for last. She checked every corner for dust or cobwebs, made sure that the door and windows closed properly, and even smelled the bed sheets to make sure they were clean. A jolt of excitement struck her when she sat down on the bed. This was where Yoruichi was going to stay. She would sleep here, undress here, all within this room that was, conveniently, only a few doors away from hers. Soi Fon's mind wandered off and started to create various scenarios in which she and Yoruichi were the main characters. Every new fantasy got more intense that the previous one, up to the point that Soi Fon was hugging the pillow, blushing and slightly giggling. It was in this state that Yugo found his captain when he entered the room.

"Oh, here you are taichou. I was looking for you. Is there still something that...ehm what are you doing?" Soi Fon jumped up and threw the pillow back on the bed. "Nothing! I was just checking if...the bed wasn't too hard. Yes, haha, Yoruichi has a very soft and sensitive skin so she hates hard or rough beds."

"I see...well is it good enough or should I get it changed?" Yugo asked.

"Yes, it's alright, very good." Soi Fon nervously patted the pillow and tried to smile as casual as she could. Yugo slowly nodded, not sure what to think of his captain's strange behaviour.

"Anyway, I'm glad that you're here. I still need to tell you something." Soi Fon quickly continued and she pulled Yugo out of the room. As they were walking down the hall, Soi Fon started to talk in a hushed voice. "I want to discuss the reason why Yoruichi -sama is coming."

"Oh yes. I was wondering about that taichou, since you didn't mention it yesterday." Yugo said quietly, following Soi Fon's example.

"I didn't mention it because I don't know it either." Soi Fon said. "She doesn't give an explanation in her letter."

"Maybe she just wants a break from life in the real world. A holiday or something like that."

"Maybe." Soi Fon said, clearly not convinced. "But I can't help thinking that there's a more serious reason."

"Why don't you just ask her when she arrives?" Yugo suggested. Soi Fon flinched and stopped walking. Yugo looked at his captain and frowned. "What's the matter taichou?"

"I...I don't think I should. I don't want Yoruichi-sama to think that I don't trust her. If she wanted me to know, she would've put it in the letter anyway, right?"

"I guess so." Yugo shrugged.

"So that's why I want you to find out why she is here." Yugo's jaw dropped. Before he could answer, Soi Fon threatingly added. "And that's an official order from your captain."

"But...how am I supposed to get her to tell me something that she won't even tell you taichou?"

"Think of it as a test of your interrogation skills." Soi Fon said and her tone made clear that she wouldn't tolerate any more objections. "Now, let's take another tour of the headquarters to check one final time."

Yugo quietly followed his captain, his brain working at 120%, but no good ideas came to mind. How was he supposed to pull this off? He had only met Yoruichi once in their real world but he knew practically nothing about her. He remembered some stories about her that Soi Fon told him after a training session but he suspected that some of the facts might be a little biased by Soi Fon admiration for Yoruichi. Yugo let out a tired sigh. This would all be a lot easier if his captain would just accept her feelings for her former master. _"Maybe I should just ask her directly. She doesn't seem like a person that's easily tricked anyway. If I could just find a way to ask it without her suspecting that taichou is behind it..."_

_

* * *

_

Hitsugaya was in an exceptionally good mood today, even though Matsumoto had called in 'sick' this morning, leaving him alone with a ridiculous amount of work stacked up in his office. Normally this would've been enough to annoy him all day but since he confessed to Hinamori, he saw life as something completely different. So what if he still had a lot of work? He could do half of it in the afternoon, and leave the to Matsumoto to finish tomorrow, when she had recovered from her hangover. This morning his time and attention would be completely dedicated to Hinamori. He would enter her office, greeted by her warm, comforting smile. She would make some tea and they would have breakfast together. Then he would help her with her work, even though she will probably refuse at first, saying that she doesn't want to bother him. He would take her in his arms, kiss her, and whisper in her ear that he liked to be bothered by these thoughts he entered 5th division and impatiently hurried to Hinamori's office. He paused for a moment at the door, then knocked.

"Come in." An unfamiliar, rather unfriendly voice answered and Hitsugaya hesitated for a moment. It seemed that Hinamori wasn't in her office yet. The person inside was probably on of her shinigami. What should he do? Enter and ask where Hinamori was, or leave to find her himself. Before he could make up his mind, the door opened and a tall blonde shinigami appeared.

"Are you deaf, I told you could..." The girl stopped when she saw who was her guest, and her attitude changed. "Oh Hitsugaya taichou! Sorry about that. I was a little caught up in work. My apologies if I sounded rude. It's still early you see and I'm not really a morning person."

"Is Hinamori here?" Hitsugaya asked, ignoring the girl's rambling. The girl didn't answer immediately. Hitsugaya looked past her in the office and saw nobody. "Well I see she isn't. I'll go look for her then. Thank you any...."

"Oh but I don't think she'll be gone long Hitsugaya taichou!" the girl grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. "She's just doing a quick tour of the headquarters. You can just wait here till she comes back"

"Alright." Hitsugaya examined the girl for a moment. When he knocked the door she had sounded quite annoyed, but now she was all smiles. He also had the feeling that he saw her somewhere before. "Ehm, have we met before?"

"Yes Hitsugaya taichou. We met yesterday, right here in this office, although briefly. I'm a new recruit in 5th division. I brought you and Hinamori fukutaichou some tea, remember."

"Oh right, you're Himazawa Asuka ." Hitsugaya said.

"Actually it's Hinamizawa Asuka, taichou." Asuka corrected him politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hinamizawa Asuka."

"Don't worry about it taichou, I'm already happy that you remember me." Asuka said sweetly.

"You're welcome." Hitsugaya said a little uncomfortable. Asuka looked him straight in the eyes when she talked to him, and he wasn't used to that. It was as if she was analysing him, trying to get inside his head.

"Can I get you something to drink taichou? Do you want take a seat?" Asuka offered. Hitsugaya shook his head. "I'll just wait for Hinamori."

Asuka seemed disappointed and her smile melted away for a second. "Alright taichou. Do you mind if I finish my work while you wait?" Hitsugaya shook his head again and Asuka started working again. Hitsugaya watched her from the corner of his eye. she was definitely strange, although he couldn't figure out why. She was filing a pile of papers in a, to Hitsugaya's horror, rather sloppy and uninterested way. It was clear that she didn't want to be doing this but there was still that sweet smile on her face. Then disaster struck . She reached for a sheet of paper without looking and knocked over another pile of papers. The white mountain collapsed on the floor, scattering through the office.

"Oh no! I-I'm sorry taichou!" Asuka cried and quickly started gathering the sheets. Hitsugaya sighed and started helping.

"It's alright. Accidents happen." He said, while collecting the papers. _"Though they happen more often if you work so sloppily."_

"You don't have to help taichou! It was all my fault." Asuka said.

"It's okay." Hitsugaya mumbled. "I might as well help while I wait."

"You're too kind Hitsugaya taichou!" Another bright and lovely smile appeared on Asuka's face. She didn't look too bothered by the accident, in fact she seemed rather pleased. Hitsugaya didn't try to understand. Women were, as Matsumoto had proven countless times, very strange and unpredictable. Luckily for him, Hinamori wasn't like that, although he had to admit he sometimes wondered what went through her mind.

Hitsugaya continued gathering the papers. There were quite a few of them. The poor clumsy girl had managed to pick out the highest pile on the desk to knock over. He increased his pace and in his impatience, he reached for a sheet that Asuka also wanted to pick up .Their hands touched, Asuka's one top of his.

"Sorry." Hitsugaya quickly said, slightly embarrassed. Asuka just smiled. "Don't say that, I love your touch taichou."

Hitsugaya blinked, not sure if he had heard her correctly. "What did you say , Hinamizawa?"

I said I love your touch taichou." Asuka's hand softly stroked his own. "I also like the way you say my name. Could you please say it again?"

"I-I beg your pardon?" Hitsugaya was flustered now. Asuka grabbed his hand and leant closer to him. Her mouth was now right next to his ear and he could feel the warmth of her breath.

"Is something wrong taichou?" she whispered innocently but her eyes shone mischievously. "Are you feeling okay? Your face is quite red."

Hitsugaya was too dumbfounded to react. What was she trying to do? Was this some kind of joke or was she really flirting with him? He pulled his hand free and quickly got up. Asuka grinned and got up too.

"You still look quite red taichou." she said. "Do you want me to walk you to 4th division?" Her voice suddenly became very playful. "Or should I examine you myself?"

"I-I don't think you're qualified for that." Hitsugaya stammered. Asuka laughed at the shocked reaction on his face. "You're cute when you are in a panic taichou."

Hitsugaya was at a loss for words. This girl beat even Matsumoto in the awkwardness department. Fortunately for him, Hinamori entered the office at that moment. He turned his attention towards her, avoiding Asuka's gaze. "Hinamori, I'm glad you're here." he sighed relieved.

"Shiro-chan. What a surprise! I didn't know you were coming today. I was on a tour of the building. Did you have to wait long?" Hinamori said with a perfect smile. Hitsugaya managed to calm down. The sight of Hinamori's lovely face was all he needed. "Don't worry about that. I'm glad you're here."

"You already said that Shiro-chan." Hinamori laughed and Hitsugaya blushed. Then she noticed the pile of papers on the ground, and Asuka standing in the middle of it. "Did something happen?"

"Oh, I just had an accident fukutaichou." Asuka said, trying to keep up her smile. Inside she was boiling with anger. "Hitsugaya taichou helped me to pick them up."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take over from here Asuka-san." Hinamori said. "I need someone to over to 4th division to check up on some of our shinigami who are hospitalised. Could you go ask Unohana taichou about their condition?"

"I will fukutaichou." Asuka muttered and she quickly left the office. Hinamori started to pick up the papers and Hitsugaya joined her, relieved that Asuka had left.

"Don't blame her Shiro-chan. Asuka's new so she's still getting used to all the work. She is a nice girl though." Hinamori said when they were done. Hitsugaya grimaced.

"Well, she seems rather...nice, I guess." Hitsugaya shook his head. It was better to forget everything that had happened before. He probably misunderstood her anyway, and he didn't want to bother Hinamori with his suspicions when he had no actual proof. He decided to focus his attention now on something that was far more important to him: Hinamori.

* * *

Asuka was furious. She angrily paced through the streets of Seireitei on her way to 4th division. Why did that cow have to enter now? She just knew that 'Shiro-chan' was close to surrendering to her charm. It all went so well. The knocking over of the pile of paper, Hitsugaya helping her out, their hands touching. Everything had gone according to her plan, except for her meddling vice-captain. Asuka cried out in frustration, startling some shinigami that she passed.

_"Dammit, dammit! I was so close! One more minute, just one more minute and he would've given in. Argh I can't stand this! Next time I'll tie him to a chair and barricade the door. What was holding him back anyway? He should be flattered that he gets attention from a girl like me. Oh well, I'm not giving up yet so you better watch out, captain Shiro-chan."_

_

* * *

_ Hope you enjoyed this chapter and plz review with your comments' Next chapter will be: **Cat Sitting for beginners**


	3. Catsitting for beginners

**Chapter 3: Cat Sitting for beginners**

Soi Fon was nervously pacing back and forth at the entrance of 2nd division's headquarters. Yoruichi was late. Soi Fon hated it when people were late on an appointment but in this case, she was more worried that angry. What if something happened on the way to Soul Society? She had already sent out some scouts to look for Yoruichi but none of them had returned yet. Yugo was also at the exit, also worried but more about his captain than Yoruichi. If she was already so nervous when Yoruichi wasn't around, what would it like be when she would be actually staying here? On the other hand, this was a perfect opportunity for his captain to get closer to the woman she adored. Maybe if he could somehow find a way to help in that goal...

"How long have we been waiting now?" Soi Fon asked for the tenth time today, the 3rd time in the last five minutes.

"About two hours taichou." Yugo replied.

"Then she's already two hours late. Something must have happened." Soi Fon said, panic slipping in her voice. Who knew what dangers Yoruichi was facing now?

"Actually, she's only an hour and 15 minutes late taichou." Yugo remarked. Yoruichi was supposed to arrive at noon, but Soi Fon had insisted that they waited for her early. The first 45 minutes of waiting had been quite enjoyable, with Soi Fon happy and anxious as a child on the night before Christmas. At a quarter past twelve, that joy had slowly turned into concern and fear for following 1 hour. If Yoruichi didn't turn up in the next half hour, Yugo feared that it would be too much for his captain.

"Maybe she's taking her time, you know, enjoying the sights and all." Yugo tried to set Soi Fon mind at ease but with no success.

"That's it, I'm going to look for her. You wait here Yugo, in case she arrives when I'm gone."

"Are you sure taichou? Let's just wait a couple more minutes." Yugo said. With Soi Fon like she was now, she would be a danger to others and herself. One wrong word would make her explode.

"Wait? For all we know she could be bleeding to death somewhere as we speak, and you want to wai-"

"Who is bleeding to death Soi Fon?" Yoruichi soft voice whispered in Soi Fon's ear. Soi Fon turned around, startled, and looked straight into Yoruichi's face, whose eyes sparkled with amusement. "I still haven't lost my touch. " she grinned satisfied. "But I'm a bit disappointed Soi Fon, a captain of 2nd division should at least notice someone standing behind her."

"Yo-Yoruichi-sama! You're..."

"Late, I know, but I had some things to take care of first before I left. You didn't wait too long did you?" Yoruichi said apologetic.

"N-not at all Yoruichi-sama." Soi Fon said smiling. "Only two hours." Yugo muttered, which earned him a deadly glare from his captain.

"Ah, you're Yugo right? Soi's new shinigami. I remember you from that business with those arrancar in Karakura Town." Yoruichi said to Yugo.

"It's nice to meet you again Yoruichi-sama." Yugo replied politely. Yoruichi groaned and shook her head.

"Listen Yugo, I'm not a captain or anyone important anymore. Just call me Yoruichi. Same goes for you Soi Fon. You're a captain now so I should be addressing you with the honorifics."

"R-right, I'll keep it in mind Yoruichi." Soi Fon said with pink cheeks.

"I'll go with Yoruichi-san, If you don't mind." Yugo said. "After all, I don't know you as well as taichou does."

Yoruichi shrugged, indicating that she didn't mind. Instead she focused her eyes on Soi Fon again. "By the way, I hope I am not interfering with your duties, Soi Fon. Maybe I shouldn't have invited myself like this. If you want me to stay somewhere else I..."

"NO!" Soi Fon's sudden outburst surprised Yoruichi and Yugo. The most surprised was Soi Fon herself, who struggled to find an explanation. Seeing this, Yugo quickly intervened.

"We already prepared a room for you Yoruichi-san, so it's no trouble at all. We'd all love to have a living legend like you to stay out division. Taichou said it might even inspire us to work even harder."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and stared at Yugo for a moment, before turning back to Soi Fon. "What kind of fairy tales did you tell this kid about me, Soi Fon? It's true I was quite famous back in the days, but a source of inspiration...there are better role models out there you know. Still, I guess I can't be that surprised that I have gained such fame. Apart from my extraordinary skills, I'm quite beautiful and smart as well. Alright, I'll stay and inspire the hearts of your men to greatness."

"T-thank you Yoruichi." Soi Fon replied weakly. "Shall I show you to your room then?"

"Lead the way." Yoruichi smiled. Soi Fon nodded slightly and the two of them went inside, Yugo following close behind. At the room, Yoruichi looked around and nodded approvingly.

"This will be just fine. You really put a lot of effort in here, Soi Fon." Soi Fon blushed at the compliment and turned away.

"If there's anything, you need, just ask Yugo. I've assigned him to provide you with anything you need."

"I'll keep that in mind." Yoruichi replied.

"S-so if don't mind, I need to go back to work. The women's association is meeting in an hour and I still have some things to do." Soi Fon quickly left. As she passed Yugo at the door, she gave him a quick look that told him not to screw this up. Yugo swallowed. He waited for a moment, expecting Yoruichi to ask or say something but she didn't. She was standing at the window, gazing outside, as if lost in thoughts.

"Umm, if there's nothing you need..." Yugo said to get Yoruichi's attention. She looked at him, still thinking. She waited for a long time before answering.

"How about a trip to Rukongai? I want to visit and old friend and some company on the way there would be nice. Don't worry, it's not that far."

"Alright Yoruichi-san." Yugo said. _"Guess it could be worse. At least now I get to see Rukongai again."_

* * *

Several hours later, Rukongai

It was already getting dark when Yugo and Yoruichi approached Seireitei again, returning from their trip into Rukongai. They would've easily made it back in time if they had used shunpo, but Yoruichi had decided that they would walk back instead. Yugo found this a bit odd since they had shunpoed all the way to Kukaku's house, Yoruichi friend, earlier on. Maybe she was just considerate of him, since he had a hard following Yoruichi when she used shunpo. Goddess of Flash wasn't just a fancy title. It could also be that she had drunk a little too much with Kukaku, although if she had, she wasn't showing it. Yugo thought that this trip might provide him with some information about Yoruichi's character, but instead it just added more questions. She was cheerful before, happily drinking and gossiping with Kukaku, but now she looked somewhat troubled. Maybe Kukaku said something to her? Yugo hadn't stayed with the two women during their visit. Kukaku's brother, Ganju, has insisted on teaching him how to ride a boar so that he could join his gang. After several unfortunate and painful attempts he had succeeded, only to vow that he would never ride a wild boar again, much to Ganju's disappointment. When he returned to the house, Yoruichi was already waiting, announcing that they were returning home. So now Yugo found himself alone in Rukongai with a silent Yoruichi.

_"I wonder why she's so quiet all of sudden? She looked so lively before. Should I say something? But what?"_

"Did you have a nice time with Kukaku Yoruichi-san?" Yugo asked, hoping for a response. Yoruichi made a noise that probably meant yes. Yugo sighed. Something was bothering her, that was obvious. Would it be impolite to ask her what?

"You seem a bit... well, you look a... no, is something wrong Yoruichi-san?"

Yoruichi looked at him and even though it was getting dark, he could see that she was amused by his clumsy attempt at conversation. A faint smile returned on her face. "Don't worry about it Yugo, I'll be fine. Kukaku just said something that gave me a lot of food for thought. She can be really annoying sometimes."

_"So it was something Kukaku said! But what could it be?"_

Yugo wanted to ask another question but Yoruichi beat him to it. "Are you sure that you're fine with this Yugo? If I'm too much trouble, just say so. I won't ask anything again."

Yugo was a bit startled by this sudden question. "Troubled or not Yoruichi-san, I was told by taichou to assist you so it's not really my decision."

"So I'm just a mission huh? And here I thought you actually cared." Yoruichi said, faking that she was offended by this remark.

"I do, I care about the mission and my duty." Yugo replied with a smile. Yoruichi laughed and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm starting to like you Yugo-kun. I can see why Soi Fon trusts you so much." Yoruichi's face darkened suddenly and her voice became more serious. " Trust is hard to earn Yugo and it can easily be lost as well. Make sure you never lose her trust in you, for your sake and hers."

"Are you talking about what happened between you in the past, Yoruichi-san?" Both Yoruichi and Yugo were stunned by this question. Yoruichi looked angry at Yugo and it was obvious that she wasn't pleased with his inconsiderate remark. Yugo could slap himself in the face. He had said it before he knew it, mainly because Yoruichi's and Soi Fon's past was something that intrigued him, even though he knew it was none of his business.

"I-I'm sorry Yoruichi-san. I didn't mean to..."

"You're the second one today to rip open that old wound Yugo." Yoruichi said bitterly.

"The second? You mean... Kukaku?" Yugo realised. So that was bothering her.

"Damn Kukaku, her meddling would be less annoying if she wasn't right all the time." Yoruichi mumbled. "I guess I can't avoid it, can I?"

"Avoid what, Yoruichi-san?" Yugo asked carefully. He was scared, but at the same time curious.

"Do you remember the mission in the real world Yugo?"

"I do." Yugo nodded confused. What did that have to do with all this?

"When you arrived with Soi Fon, I actually though that you two were a couple." Yoruichi smiled, but it was a bitter smile. Yugo blushed and wanted to protest, but Yoruichi ignored him.

"I teased her about it you know, but to be honest, I was jealous Yugo."

"J-jealous? What do you mean?"

"Jealous of how you two got along. Off course, I knew that you two weren't really a couple the first time Soi Fon denied it but for some reason I kept teasing her. The more I did, the more she would deny it. I guess I needed that; I needed her to keep saying that it wasn't true. It gave me hope, Yugo, hope for something that I didn't deserve."

Yoruichi fell silent after that. Yugo thought about what she had just said. Jealous? Hope? Surely she couldn't be...

"Y-yoruichi-san, do you...like Soi Fon?" Yugo asked hesitantly.

"Define like. I also like sweet things and sake." Yoruichi replied.

"Do you love her?" Yugo said, emphasizing the word love so that there could be no misunderstandings.

"I do."

Yugo didn't know how to react. Here he was, in Rukongai, with his captain's secret crush, who just admitted that she liked her too. Yet both of them were completely oblivious of their feelings towards each other. Cupid could be such an asshole sometimes. Well, if Cupid refused to cooperate, then Yugo would just have to do it himself.

"Yoruichi-san, you..."

"Don't mention this to anyone Yugo, especially not Soi Fon." Yoruichi said, cutting of Yugo. "It'll only cause more problems."

_"But she loves you too! If you would just confess then..."_

"I don't think that's a good idea Yoruichi-san. You'll only end up regretting it." Yugo tried to convince her.

"I deserve that. I hurt her, Yugo, I betrayed her trust. I still hate myself for that. Who am I to claim her love then? That would be just selfish." Yoruichi murmured.

"Is that really the reason? Aren't you just afraid to get rejected?" Yugo said.

"You're quite frank, aren't you? What makes you think that I'm afraid?"

"It's just a theory but... didn't you come to Soul Society to see taichou again? If you'd really think that you don't deserve her, wouldn't you just stay in the real world? Would you keep asking her for help on missions? I think you do want to be with her, but you are afraid to take the final step."

"Heh, Kukaku said about the same thing." Yoruichi chuckled. "But you know Yugo, all that is easy to say when you're not the one in love. Maybe I am afraid, but don't I have reason to be? Do you really think that after betraying her, she would just accept my feelings after all these years I've been gone? If she refuses, I'll lose her forever and I don't want that Yugo."

"It's true that taichou was hurt by your departure, but I don't think she's still sad or angry. When I trained with her, she sometimes told me stories about your training with her, about your past. She never sounded angry or bitter, she was happy Yoruichi-san. She talked about you with respect and affection, not hatred." Yugo paused for a moment and smiled. "I think she told those stories more for herself than for me."

"You're as annoying as Kukaku." Yoruichi said but she was slightly smiling again. "So you think I should take my chance and just go for it?"

"It's your decision." Yugo said, hoping that he had convinced her.

"I'll think about it." Yoruichi promised.

"Please do." Yugo said relieved.

* * *

It was already dark when Yoruichi and Yugo arrived back at 2nd division. After parting, Yoruichi wandered through the hallways on her way to her room, thinking about Yugo's words.

_"Stupid Kukaku and Yugo. Why do they have to be like that? Still, confess my love huh? Sounds pretty hard. Knowing me, I would probably fail and make it look like a joke to cover it up. Damn it Yoruichi, why can't just be honest with yourself for once."_

Yoruichi kept walking, lost in thoughts, until she passed Soi Fon's office. She noticed that the light was still on so she carefully took a look inside. Soi Fon was in the office, sleeping at her desk, her head resting on some papers. Yoruichi smiled at this lovely sight and quietly entered the office. She walked towards the desk, making sure not to wake up her pupil. For a while, she just stood there, gazing at Soi Fon with a gentle smile. Then, as if some strong force was taking hold of her, she ran her hand carefully through Soi Fon's hair. It felt as soft as silk. Her hand travelled down towards Soi Fon's cheek. Her skin felt even softer and warm.

"I'm sorry Soi Fon. I know I hurt you a lot in the past." Yoruichi whispered, tears welling up. She lowered her head and gave Soi Fon a quick gentle kiss on her head before she hurried out of the room.

_"But I won't give up on you. I'll make you trust me again Soi Fon, and I'll show you my love for you."_

_

* * *

_

Thx for reading and plz review! Next chapter will be:_ **Rivals**  
_


	4. Rivals

Sorry to keep you waiting, school and work kept me busy but here's the new chapter. Hope you like it and plz review!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rivals**

It was almost noon when Soi Fon emerged from her office, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She had stayed up quite late last night, waiting for Yoruichi's return. She had heard from some shinigami that she and Yugo had gone to Rukongai to visit Kukaku, an old friend of Yoruichi. When time kept passing and evening fell, Soi Fon had began to worry and decided to wait for their return. After several hours, fatigue had gotten the better of her and she fell asleep on her desk. As a result she had overslept this morning, which annoyed her. To make matters even worse, she still didn't know if Yoruichi had come back yet. Soi Fon decided to go to her former master's room and find out. She had confidence in Yoruichi's skill as a fighter but there were still traces of fear and anxiety in her thoughts. If something had happened to Yoruichi... . Soi Fon shook her head furiously to clear her mind from any unpleasant thoughts. She increased her pace, walking faster than a normal man could run. She ignored the polite greetings from the shinigami she passed by. Outside Yoruichi's room, she paused and took a deep breath before knocking. No reply. She knocked again, harder and longer. Still no reply. Panic started to take hold of her. She tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

_"N..no could something have happened to her?"_

Without thinking she knocked again, sending the door flying in many pieces. Soi Fon rushed in the room and looked around. Yoruichi wasn't there but she noticed some clothes lying on the bed. They were the same clothes that Yoruichi wore yesterday. Soi Fon picked up the clothes and she could smell the scent of sake.

_"Thank god. This means that she already returned_."

In her happiness, Soi Fon involuntarily hugged the clothes. They felt quite warm and the thought that Yoruichi had worn them sent the blood rushing to Soi Fon's face. She quickly recovered when she realized what she was doing. If someone came in now, they would probably think she was some kind of pervert.

"Good morning Soi Fon, did you sleep well last night?"

Soi Fon almost screamed and quickly tossed the clothes back on the bed. Yoruichi was standing in the door opening, looking quite puzzled. She examined her former pupil and looked at the remains of the door that were scattered around the room.

"Did something happen?" she asked with a frown.

"Ah this? Well you see... I was looking for you and... well the door just wouldn't open. Stupid thing must be getting a little rusty."

"Or I locked it before I left this morning."

"Oh I see...I'm sorry Yoruichi-sam..."

"What did we agree yesterday Soi Fon?" Yoruichi interrupted her.

"Right...I'm sorry Yoruichi."

Yoruichi flashed a grateful smile. "See? It isn't that difficult is it?"

"No it isn't...Yoruichi." Soi Fon said, feeling a strange joy welling up inside her. Saying Yoruichi's name so freely made her heart beat faster. She felt so silly, yet happy at the same time.

"Well, what did you need me for?" Yoruichi asked.

"I was just checking up on you. Did you enjoy yourself yesterday? Yugo didn't do something stupid to bother you did he?"

"It was fun and Yugo didn't misbehave." Yoruichi replied smiling. "but I did tell him this morning that he doesn't have to follow me around anymore. I appreciate the thought Soi Fon, but I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself. And I'm sure it would be better for Yugo too. I don't want him to neglect his work because of me. He's at 5th division now I think. Said he promised Hinamori to fill in for her today."

"If that's what you want Yoruichi..." Soi Fon replied.

"Actually what I want is a good meal. You didn't have breakfast yet did you? How about I treat you to something nice?"

"I...I should be getting to work. I already overslept and..."

"The correct answer is: yes, I'd love that, Yoruichi." Yoruichi said while grabbing Soi Fon's arm, dragging her along.

"I suppose...if I really must..." Soi Fon muttered but inside she was overjoyed. This would almost be like a date!

* * *

Meanwhile in 5th division headquarters,

Asuka was walking towards her vice-captain's office, rehearsing her lines in her head. She had overslept this morning and had decided to skip her morning duties. She knew that it wasn't very wise to neglect her work, especially since she was still a rookie shinigami, but after she thought about it, she concluded that it would be okay. Hinamori wasn't exactly a strict vice-captain. Asuka was confident that the excuse she cam up with would be more than enough to fool her naïve vie-captain.

_"I'm so sorry Hinamori-fukutaichou! I didn't feel too well this morning. Maybe I caught some kind of illness when I went to 4th division the other day. But don't worry; I'll try to work today, even though I still feel a bit light-headed at times. What, take the day off? No, I really couldn't… well if you insist but…"_

Asuka just knew that her vice-captain couldn't refuse. Hinamori's kind hearted nature was easy prey for a clever woman like herself. Full of confidence, she entered the office without even bothering to knock. "I'm so sorry Hinamori-fukutaichou! I..."

Asuka stopped talking when she noticed that the person sitting at the desk wasn't Hinamori. Instead, a brown haired young man was present, busy filling in and stamping some papers. He didn't notice her right away and Asuka had to cough twice before he looked up.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Is Hinamori-fukutaichou around?" Asuka asked politely. She had no idea who the strange young man was but it couldn't hurt to keep her innocent appearance up.

"No, she is out at the moment. I'm filling in for her." The young man replied.

"And you are?"

"Inugami Yugo, nice to meet you."

"Inugami Yugo? I don't think I've seen you around here before. I'm a new recruit though, so I'm still struggling to remember every new face."

"Well, I'm actually in 2nd division so you couldn't have seen me yet." Yugo paused and looked at Asuka for a moment. "You're new you say? What's your name?"

"Hinamizawa Asuka." Asuka said with a small bow.

"Nice to meet you, Hinamizawa-san." Yugo smiled. Asuka forced herself to smile back. _"Who is this guy? 2nd division? Why the hell is he doing our paperwork?"_

"What do you need Hinamori-fukutaichou for Hinamizawa-san? Maybe I can help." Yugo asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to explain to her why I didn't report in for duty this morning. I was feeling a bit ill you see." Asuka said, hoping that this Yugo was as gullible as her vice-captain.

"Are you feeling better now?" Yugo asked.

"I do, although I still feel a little faint at times." Asuka said with a weak, fragile voice. Yugo raised an eyebrow and looked at Asuka closely.

"You better sit down then." He pointed at the chair in front of the desk. Asuka sat down, pleased that her little act had worked. Yugo continued to watch her up to the point where Asuka was starting feel a little uncomfortable.

"Uhm, don't worry about me. I'll be just fine if I rest for a bit." Asuka said quietly. _"So you can stop staring at me, you idiot."_

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yugo apologized and he focused his attention back to his work. Now it was Asuka's turn to observe him, making sure that he didn't notice it. He was still young, probably about the same age as her, although you never could be sure about how old a shinigami really was. He was very slender and not that tall, making him look somewhat weak. Asuka guessed that she could beat this guy with one arm and her eyes closed. Honestly, every shinigami she met that wasn't a captain was so damn pathetic. She needed to get out of 5th as fast as she could. Being here would only be a waste of her talents. Someone like her would fit more at the side of someone strong, like 'captain Shiro'.

Asuka was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the little shadow that had lurked in the corner of the office and that was closing in on her. She screamed as a little fluffy projectile flew at her, knocking her and the chair on the ground. Tsume was standing on top of her, happily wagging his tail and curiously sniffing at her face.

"What the hell is a dog doing here?" Asuka yelled, picking up Tsume by his neck. Yugo had rushed out his chair and was standing over Asuka with a worried look on his face.

"I'm sorry. Tsume is just trying to be friends. He can get a bit overexcited around new people."

"So this is your pet?" Asuka handed Tsume over to Yugo. "Why did you bring it here? I hate animals."

"Tsume was feeling a bit lonely. I've been so busy with work lately that I kind of neglected him, so I decided to bring him with me today. Hinamori-fukutaichou didn't mind so…"

"Whatever. Just don't let that thing get near me again." Asuka stood up, wiped some invisible dirt from her clothes and sat down again. Yugo was a bit surprised by her sudden change of character.

"You're not hurt are you?" he asked carefully.

"Just annoyed." Asuka replied with a grunt. Yugo smiled nervously and also sat down again, keeping Tsume on his lap. The little dog was looking around with a confused look in his eyes, unable to understand what all the fuss was about. He looked with big puppy eyes at Asuka, who answered with a cold glare. She was in a bad mood now and had forgotten about her little act.

"Why are you even here anyway? Shouldn't you be at your own division?" Asuka asked, still annoyed.

"Well, it's a long story…"

"I hate those so keep it short."

"Err, okay. Well, I used to help Hinamori out in the past. I still do sometimes if she asks me, like today." Yugo was afraid to look Asuka in the face and kept working on a file that was already filled in.

"Isn't that nice. Is it because you like her?" Asuka asked with clear contempt.

"I like her, but not in the way you think." Yugo replied. "I don't think Hitsugaya taichou would appreciate that anyway."

"What has he got to do with all this?" Asuka asked, suddenly interested.

"You don't know? He and Hinamori fukutaichou are a couple."

Asuka froze and her mind went completely blank for a moment. When she recovered, she was burning up with rage inside.

_"That little witch with MY captain? That's not possible! A pathetic girl like her doesn't deserve him! I bet she tricked him with that cute, innocent appearance of her!"_

Asuka didn't like Hinamori from the first time they met, but she didn't hate her. Now that had changed. If she would stand between her and Hitsugaya, Asuka was prepared to go all out. Asuka hated losing and especially to someone like Hinamori. It all made sense now; Hitsugaya's frequent visits, the way they talked to each other, why he wouldn't respond to her flirting… . They were probably out on a date right now, explaining her absence. Asuka stood up and angrily paced out of the office, leaving a dumbfounded Yugo behind. She was fuming and any shinigami that she passed quickly got out of her way or was pushed aside.

_"It's war now Hinabaka. No more playing nice. I'll steal your precious captain from you, even if it's the last thing I do."_

_

* * *

_That's all folks! Keep tuned in for the next chapter: _**Love=War**  
_


	5. LoveWar

**Chapter 5: Love= war**

Asuka was sitting in her room on her bed, lost in thoughts, an annoyed and frustrated look decorating her face. After she had returned from the division's office she had started planning on various schemes that could bring Hitsugaya closer to her and away from her sweet vice-captain. It was almost evening now and although she had come up with numerous ideas and plans in the past hours, she had to dismiss them all because they were either too simplistic or too complicated to was getting more desperate by the minute. She had experience with scheming but only in combat situations. Her knowledge about love affairs was non existent but she figured that it would take a more subtle approach to tear apart a couple than simply tearing someone apart with a sword, although that idea had crossed her mind.

"_Goddammit! How am I going to do this? I have to crush their relationship but without Hitsugaya taichou noticing that I was behind it."_

The best plan that Asuka had come up with was to make Hitsugaya believe that Hinamori was cheating on him, which was easier said than done. The plan had too many uncertain factors. She didn't know if Hitsugaya was the type that easily got jealous. She also had to find someone that could act as Hinamori's 'lover', preferably a handsome but not too smart young man that she could manipulate. The person also had to be close to Hinamori to give the lie some credibility, perhaps someone from their division or a friend. The problem was that she didn't know any shinigami that matched that profile. She had no choice; she had to search for someone. She decided to look around her division tomorrow to see if there were any candidates.

"_Alright, tomorrow I'll start my search for a suitable sucker. Shouldn't be a problem, my division is like a zoo of them. If I can plant the seed of jealousy in Hitsugaya, I might be able to make a crack in their relationship, a crack that could shatter everything." _

_

* * *

_

It was already late when Yugo arrived back at his division. Hinamori and Hitsugaya had come back later than expected from their date and Yugo had to deal with most of the work alone. Tsume was already sleeping in Yugo's backpack and Yugo himself was also in need of a good night's sleep. There was still something that was bothering him though, and he couldn't seem to get it out his mind. Hinamizawa Asuka. When Yugo had first met her she seemed like a nice and friendly woman, only to have that image shattered minutes later. Her change of character after Tsume's 'attack', her sudden outburst when they were talking about Hinamori and Hitsugaya taichou…,Yugo didn't understand anything of it. Then there was the fact that the woman's face kept spooking through Yugo's mind. Even now flashes of their short encounter appeared before him like a slide-show. Hinamizawa Asuka. He repeated the name slowly in his head, then quietly said it a couple of times. A strange woman, that was certain, but also mysterious and interesting. What would she really be like? The cute, polite girl that had entered the office; or the raging, yet strangely attractive fury that left? Yugo felt his cheeks warm up when he realized that he just thought of Asuka as cute and attractive.

"_Well, it is true… she was quite beautiful, objectively speaking. And she did behave odd so I guess it's only normal that I can't keep her out of my thoughts. Nothing a good night's sleep can't cure. Unless she also appears in my dreams…"_

"Yugo!"

Yugo's thoughts scattered like frightened rats when he heard the voice of his captain behind him. He turned around and looked straight at Soi Fon, her arms crossed and a reprimanding look in her eyes. "Finally back are we?"

Yugo swallowed. He was late and now that he thought about it, he had forgotten to inform his captain that he went to 5th division.

"I'm sorry taichou; the work at fifth division was harder than I thought. I know I should've let you know beforehand but with the trip into Rukongai I..." Yugo tried to explain. He hoped that the falling darkness would hide his red face.

"Don't bother with excuses Yugo." Soi Fon said. Normally this would mean trouble for Yugo but he noticed that his captain wasn't looking angry anymore. She seemed quite…happy.

"Yoruichi told me this morning that you were at 5th division. I really don't mind; just don't make a habit of it. You are still 2nd division's 3rd seat, you know."

"I know taichou and I won't neglect my duties here." Yugo quickly apologized. He even made a bow which made Soi Fon frown.

"That reminds me, I trust that you still remember what Yoruichi said this morning?" she asked.

"Yes, she said I don't have to be her assistant anymore but if you still…"

"I agree with her. It was a silly idea anyway." Soi Fon said and a slight smile played at the corners of her mouth.

"If that's what you want taichou…" Yugo nodded. He examined his captain for a moment, hesitated, but finally asked. "Did something happen, taichou?"

"Why would something have happened?" Soi Fon asked innocently.

"It's just, you seem in a very good mood taichou."

"Do I? Could be." Soi Fon said mysteriously. She gave Yugo a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Anyway, you look tired. Go get some sleep." Then she was gone. Yugo watched her as she left, puzzled about his captain's behaviour.

"I guess sudden mood swings are a typical female trait." he mumbled quietly before he headed for his room, hoping that he could get a peaceful night.

* * *

Next day, 5th division;

Asuka was quietly eating her lunch on a bench in the courtyard of her division. The bench was right under a splendid tree, flowers blossoming from its branches. Some birds were happily singing a beautiful song while building their nest. Asuka had no interest in all of this. She had her own problems to deal with. Her search for Hinamori's 'lover' turned out to be harder than expected. She had asked around all morning, as far as her work allowed her to, with no success. 5th division was full of suckers alright, but none of them were suitable for the job. She did learned the names of some of Hinamori's friends. Abarai Renji, Hisagi Shuuhei, Kira Izuru; all vice-captains. Perhaps one of them could be her main actor in her play of deceit. She didn't know much about their personality though, not even how they looked like.

"_Guess I'll have to do some more research then. What a drag. Oh well, it's for a good cause."_

Asuka happily chewed her bread, confident that her plan would work. She couldn't wait to see the look on Hinamori's face after her precious captain wouldn't be hers anymore. The hurt in her eyes, the despair in her heart... . Asuka uncontrollably giggled at that thought.

"You seem like you're enjoying yourself Asuka-san."

Asuka almost choked in her food. She had been so lost in her evil scheming that she didn't notice Hinamori standing next to her. Asuka coughed up some slimy crumbs.

"H-Hinamori-fukutaichou! H-how are you?"

"I'm fine Asuka-san, but how are you?" Hinamori looked worried at her coughing and gasping subordinate. She gently rubbed Asuka's back. "I'm sorry; I didn't want to startle you."

"It's okay, fukutaichou." Asuka said, wiping the bread from her mouth. Why did she have to show up now?

"That's good." Hinamori said relieved. She sat down next to Asuka and pulled out a lunchbox from a small bag on her back. "Do you mind if I have my lunch with you?"

Asuka shook her head and tried to smile. _"What else can I say? This is your division so I can't really forbid you from sitting here."_

Hinamori smiled and started eating. Asuka decided to do the same, making sure not to look at her vice-captain, in case she would see it as an invitation to conversation. Unfortunately, Hinamori took the initiative herself.

"How are you getting along in our division, Asuka-san? Can you handle all the work?"

Asuka nodded, while taking a sip from her tea. _"How could anyone struggle with this kind of work? Cleaning, paperwork, boring guard duty... the only way you could die of that is if you commit suicide out of boredom."_

"It's just Asuka-san" Hinamori continued and her expression turned serious. "I heard that you felt sick yesterday so I was worried that it might be because of all the work. It's normal for new shinigami to have a bad day when they are just starting..."

"Really, I'm okay fukutaichou. I was just a little tired." Asuka interrupted her._" How did she find out? Did that Yugo guy tell her? Dammit, let's hope that he didn't tell all the details. I need to know…"_

"Did Inugami-san tell you all this fukutaichou?" Asuka asked, faking embarrassment.

Hinamori nodded. "He said that you were feeling a bit ill and that you missed your morning duties because of that."

"That's all he said?"

"Well, he also said that you suddenly left and looked a bit angry, although he didn't know why."

"_Dammit, dammit, that meddling oaf!" _

"I wasn't angry fukutaichou." Asuka tried to keep her cool. "I was just very tired and I just wanted some rest, that's why I suddenly left. If I gave Inugami-san the impression that I was angry then I must apologize..."

"It's okay Asuka-san. If that's the reason there's no problem right? I'm sure Yugo-kun will understand." Hinamori replied.

"I'm glad to hear that fukutaichou." Asuka said, relieved that she managed to talk her way out of this situation. _"Damn that Yugo-kun, if I see him again I'll…"_

Suddenly an idea popped up in Asuka's mind. Yugo-kun. Of course, he was perfect. He was from another division, yet he was willing enough to help Hinamori with her work. Asuka had mocked him because of that, insinuating that he liked Hinamori. Why couldn't she make those insinuations come true? He was gullible enough to believe her excuse about her illness. He seemed easily to manipulate. He was still young too and not unattractive. Asuka was certain that this would work.

"Say Hinamori-fukutaichou, why is Inugami-san helping with our work anyway?" Asuka casually asked while taking a bit from her bread.

"Oh, that's quite a long story actually." Hinamori said.

"I like those. Could you please tell me?" Asuka begged.

"Well, it began when…"

Asuka listened patiently to Hinamori while her mind tried to figure out how to use all the information to her benefit. She wasn't surpised to hear that Yugo got kicked out of his division in the past, it was something that any squad should do with weaklings. It was quite a shock however, to hear that he now was a 3rd seat. Had she judged him too quickly or was 2nd squad that desperate? Asuka thought about it for a while but then gave up on it. It didn't really matter anyway. All she cared about was breaking up Hinamori and Hitsugaya. How ironic it was that Hinamori was now helping her to destroy her own happiness. All's fair in love and war, a saying that Asuka agreed with completely. Love was war for Asuka and she hated to lose.

* * *

Thx for reading! Next chapter will be: **Cat got your tongue?**


	6. Cat got your tongue?

**Chapter 6: Cat got your tongue?**

The morning after Asuka's lunchtime conversation with Hinamori, the first phase of her plan was already complete. After parting with her vice-captain, she had searched all afternoon through various files for one that had Yugo's signature on it. She was lucky. The tenth file she checked had his name on it. The signature itself wasn't that important but Yugo's handwriting was. Forging a love letter required careful preparation. It had to be Yugo's handwriting but she wasn't going to sign it with his name. The letter was only meant to arouse suspicion, to make Hitsugaya start doubting his precious Hinamori. Once that was accomplished, she could move on to phase 2, although she wasn't quite sure what phase 2 would exactly be. She decided that it would be best to wait and observe the impact of phase 1 first.

Asuka had stayed up all night, trying to write a love letter. It turned out to be harder than expected. Describing Hinabaka's qualities and praising them was quite a handful when you hated her. She wasn't a very romantic person either. Everything she wrote felt so corny and sugar-coated that she wanted to throw up. After several attempts, she finally finished a letter that could pass as a love declaration. It had taken her all night and she was tired, but content at the same time. She locked the letter safely in her bedside table, shredded the failed letters till they were unrecognizable and then went to bed. Work could go to hell for all she cared. Asuka quickly drifted into a deep sleep. She dreamt of Hinamori's demise and a small smile appeared on her face as she slept.

* * *

On that same morning, another woman was also planning something, although with no evil intent.

Yoruichi was already up early. Normally she would've slept a couple more hours but she knew that Soi Fon always woke up early to check her division. That dedication impressed Yoruichi. If it was her, she would leave such tiresome tasks to her subordinates. Yoruichi was surprised at how her former pupil had grown all these years. She had recognised her potential from the first time they met but the Soi Fon now even surpassed her wildest expectations. She felt proud but sad at the same time. Soi's growth was partially a result of her obsessive desire to surpass the woman that betrayed her. Remembering their heated battle and emotional confrontation when she helped Ichigo save Rukia, Yoruichi decided that she would give her all to repair her bonds with Soi Fon and perhaps even take them one step further.

Yoruichi was strolling through 2nd division, seemingly on a casual morning walk. Despite the fact that she often took the form of a black cat, Yoruichi was very lucky today. After a couple of minutes she bumped into Soi Fon who was surprised to see Yoruichi so early in the morning.

"Yoruichi-s…, Yoruichi! Good morning." Soi Fon greeted her as normally as she could while hiding her excitement.

"Good morning Soi." Yoruichi smiled back. Her little bee was as beautiful as ever. She had to keep herself from taking the lovely woman in her arms.

"You are up early, Yoruichi." Soi Fon said shyly, stating the obvious.

"You know what they say; the early bird catches the worm." Yoruichi replied with a grin. "_Or in this case, a bee."_

"I-I see." Soi Fon didn't know how to react on this rather odd reply.

"And why are you running around so early?" Yoruichi asked, even though she already knew answer.

"It's a captain's duty to check his division every morning." Soi said.

"Such dedication. That deserves a nice breakfast, my treat." Yoruichi praised her. Soi Fon shook her head.

"That's very kind of you Yoruichi but I'm not done with…" Soi Fon didn't get a chance to protest. Yoruichi was already walking away and impatiently looked over her shoulder when Soi Fon didn't follow her. Soi Fon sighed, then smiled and hurried after Yoruichi, who tried her best to force back a triumphant smile.

* * *

Soi Fon was not sure how she should feel, overjoyed or angry. During her wonderful breakfast with Yoruichi, they had talking about various subjects, from her duties as a captain to gossiping about shinigami. The enjoyable small talk between the two women had led them to the subject of training. Soi Fon explained to Yoruichi how she trained herself and her troops and before she realized it, Yoruichi had arranged a small training session between them after breakfast.

So now Soi Fon stood before her former master on one of the training grounds of 2nd division, neglecting her duties. Normally this would annoy her to no end but since her opponent was Yoruichi, she decided that it would be okay for once. She hated to admit it, but she wanted for a long time to test her skill against Yoruichi. Not to prove that she was better now, but more to see if she could live up to the legend that her idol used to be and probably still was. Goddess of Flash. An appropriate title for a woman as radiant as Yoruichi.

"Are you ready Soi?" Yoruichi asked. Soi Fon nodded and took a fighting stance. Yoruichi followed her example and took the initiative. She was fast and Soi Fon barely dodged the first attack. She tried to recover but Yoruichi was relentless. The first minutes Soi Fon only could dodge the attacks and look for an opportunity to strike back. When she saw an opening, she lashed out with her fist but Yoruichi easily blocked it. Soi Fon tried another punch followed by two rapid kicks. Yoruichi parried them and counterattacked by grabbing Soi's arm in attempt to twist it behind her back and force her on her knees. Soi Fon gracefully escaped the hold and backed away, keeping some distance between her and Yoruichi.

The both women were enjoying every second of the fight. Soon they forget all about the world around, only the elegant tango of battle still existed in their minds. They were evenly matched and neither of them could take the upper hand. Soi Fon decided to take a risk and jumped in the air and charged at easy attack to block but since Soi Fon had jumped right in front of the sun, the light blinded Yoruichi. Soi Fon saw her chance and swung her foot down. At the last moment, Yoruichi barely dodged the attack. Soi's foot struck the ground, sending bits of stone flying. A stinging pain surged through her leg. Her plan had backfired. The pain in her foot prevented her from dodging or blocking Yoruichi's attack. Soi took the blow, a hard kick on her chest and was sent flying. Yoruichi was shocked. She didn't expect her attack to have this impact. She quickly hurried over to Soi Fon's side.

"Soi! Are you okay? I didn't mean to…" Yoruichi fought to hold back her tears. She was angry at herself for hurting the one she loved the most.

"It's alright Yoruichi, it's not your fault. I think I hurt my foot with that last attack." Soi Fon groaned. Yoruichi checked Soi Fon's foot. It looked purple and was beginning to swell.

"I'll take you to 4th division right away." Yoruichi said and before Soi Fon could object, Yoruichi had taken her into her arms and shunpoed as careful and fast as she could towards 4th division.

* * *

Later, a hospital room in 4th division,

Soi Fon was sitting on the edge of the bed while Unohana was treating the wounded foot. Yoruichi was standing next the door, leant back against the wall with her arms crossed, eyes fixed on the floor. Soi Fon cast a quick glance at the tanned woman, and then looked back at Unohana treating her foot. Yoruichi had demanded that Unohana herself would treat Soi Fon's injuries. Soi Fon felt a bit embarrassed. Being carried here by Yoruichi, calling Unohana taichou to heal her... . Her injuries were only some bruises and scratches from Yoruichi's kick and one badly bruised foot, an easy task for the captain of the medical division. Even a normal medic could have healed them.

"There, all done." Unohana said while standing up. "Your foot is as good as new." Soi Fon thanked her and moved her foot a bit. The pain was gone and she could move it freely again.

Yoruichi, who had remained silent during the whole treatment, came over to check.

"Doesn't it need to be bandaged?"

"That won't be necessary. The injury was not that severe." Unohana smiled her usual smile. "Now if you excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. I leave her in your care Yoruichi-san." Unohana's smile became more playful, and she looked one last time from Yoruichi to Soi Fon before she left. Yoruichi turned to Soi Fon and smiled apologetically.

"In my care huh? I'm the one who got you hospitalized in the first place."

"It's not your fault Yoruichi!" Soi Fon quickly said. "I should've been more careful too."

Yoruichi smiled a sad smile. "Seems like hurting you is something I'm very good at." The comment was more directed to herself than to Soi Fon, who was shocked.

"Y-Yoruichi! Don't say that! You know that isn't true!"

"Isn't it?" Yoruichi kneeled and took Soi's foot in her hands. She let her fingers slide over the soft skin. "Does that mean your heart is as fully healed as your foot?"

"Yoruichi…" It took Soi Fon a minute to figure out what she meant. "That... that is all in the past and..."

"What happens in the past can leave scars today." Yoruichi said bitterly. "Scars that even Unohana can't heal."

"Yoruichi, you…" Soi Fon stopped to gasp when she felt Yoruichi's lips on her ankle. She held them there for a couple of seconds.

"That's for hurting your foot." Yoruichi said as she got back up. Soi Fon blushed, a blush that got fiercer when Yoruichi leant closer to her. Their faces were almost touching.

"Will you also accept my apology for hurting your heart?" Yoruichi whispered. Soi Fon almost fainted when she looked in Yoruichi's bright, sad and begging eyes. What should she do? The logical answer was obvious. Of course she forgave her, she had already forgiven her a long time ago, but for some reason she couldn't say the words, the words that welled up inside her heart, trying to find a way out of their prison. She just sat there, unable to say anything.

Yoruichi was still waiting for a response and Soi's silence made her nervous and anxious. She leant closer in an attempt to kiss Soi Fon, to show her how much she cared about her and how sorry she was for everything she had done to her. What followed crushed her heart and soul. Soi Fon, who realized what Yoruichi tried to do, pushed back Yoruichi, knocking her on the floor. When she realized what she had done, she jumped of the bed in a panic.

"Yoruichi! I'm sorry! I…"

"Don't be Soi." Yoruichi interrupted her as she crawled back up. "I understand. It's my fault, not yours." Then the Goddess of Flash vanished from the room. Soi Fon was too surprised to react and when she came back to her senses Yoruichi was already long gone. Soi Fon sank to the floor in despair.

"_Why didn't I respond? She was reaching out to me…this was what I always dreamt of. Why did I push her away? Why was I afraid? I need to find her. I need to talk to her, apologize, and tell her I do forgive her."_

What that thought, Soi Fon hurried out of her room in search of Yoruichi, hoping to repair the damage she had caused._  
_

* * *

Yoruichi was dashing through Seireitei without a destination. Teardrops fell on the rooftops as she jumped from building to building. She had ruined everything. She had lost Soi Fon. She hated herself more than anything. Why? Why did she try something so stupid? Why couldn't she control herself and her desire? Asking forgiveness and attempting to kiss her at the same time, what was she thinking? Now she lost it all. Soi Fon's reaction made everything clear.

"_She pushed me away…she rejected me. Why am I such a fool? She was friendly before, she acted like the old Soi Fon. We could have been friends again. Why did I push my luck? She probably hates me now, disgusted by my selfish action.__"_

Her tears flowed even harder and the downpour refused to stop. She stopped and gazed at the horizon through her watery eyes. What should she do? Return to the Urahara shop? Back to her carefree life, a life without Soi Fon? The idea made her stomach twist but she also knew that she couldn't stay at 2nd division anymore. Kukaku's place? No, Kukaku would bombard her with questions and that was the last thing Yoruichi wanted right now. But where else could she go?

Her thoughts were interupted whe she sensed Soi Fon's reiatsu closing in on her. Her first reaction was to flee again but then she forced herself to stay. This could be her last chance to make things right. Yoruichi wiped away her tears, her eyes red from crying. She waited for Soi Fon's arrival, her eyes closed, trying to keep her mind together. This would be her last stand.

* * *

Thx for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter: **Confession and suspicion**


	7. Confession and suspicion

**Chapter ****7: Confession and suspicion**

Waiting for Soi Fon's arrival seemed to last ages and every second of it was torture for Yoruichi. She tried to come up with the right words to say to Soi Fon but failed to find them. Words didn't suffice to express what she felt. It was something far too complicated and yet simple at the same time. I love you. That was what Yoruichi wanted to say. Three words that expressed every emotion that she felt and she hoped that Soi Fon would sense that. Yoruichi mentally prepared herself for the most important moment in her life but still her heart skipped a beat when Soi Fon landed behind her. She was sweating and panting and her eyes were watery, as if she had been crying.

"Yoruichi! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"What are you saying Soi? I was the one at fault." Yoruichi interrupted her, a little surprised that her little bee was the one apologizing. Soi Fon fell silent and Yoruichi took that opportunity to speak.

"I'm sorry about earlier Soi. I was getting a little too carried away. It must have been quite startling for you." Yoruichi paused to take a deep breath. "But even though it was reckless and stupid, it doesn't change how I feel about you Soi."

Soi Fon's eyes widened. "Yoruichi, what are you saying?"

"I love you Soi." Yoruichi said calmly, but inside she was a whirlwind of emotions.

"Y-you love me…" Soi Fon analyzed the words in her head, not sure if what she heard was real or just a dream.

"I have always loved you since the day we met." Yoruichi added. The beating of her heart was so intense that it made her body shiver.

"W-why didn't you say something before?" Soi Fon asked after she had recovered from the sudden confession.

"I just couldn't. I must have confessed to you thousands of times in my head but for some reason I couldn't say it. Maybe I was afraid that you would reject me and leave me, so I just cherished the moments we spent together as master and pupil." Yoruichi's face darkened and with a bitter voice she added. "And then I abandoned you. I hurt the one person that I vowed I would always protect and love."

"Yoruichi…" Soi Fon could see that her former master was suffering. Yoruichi's arms were crossed defensively and she had turned away from Soi Fon to hide the tears that were welling up.

"I'm pretty horrible huh?" Yoruichi said with a broken voice. She gazed with teary eyes at the blue sky. She had finally expressed her deepest desire and even though she was certain that she would get rejected, her heart felt strangely at ease. She had nothing to regret now.

Yoruichi wanted to turn around again to say something but before she could, Soi Fon wrapped her arms around her middle and buried her face in Yoruichi's back. It was if lightning had struck Yoruichi. Soi Fon held her tightly and to Yoruichi noticed to her surprised that her precious pupil was also crying.

"It's true that you hurt me." Soi Fon said quietly, tears streaming down her pink cheeks. "I was devastated when you left. It was as if the ground under my feet collapsed. I hated you for leaving. I hated myself because I hated you. I didn't understand why you left and it drove me almost to the point of suicide."

Soi Fon stopped to cry and Yoruichi could feel the small woman's body tremble against hers. "Soi Fon, you…"

"No, please let me finish Yoruichi-sama." Soi Fon said, adding the suffix for emphasis. Yoruichi became silent and Soi Fon continued her emotional confession.

"I hated you Yoruichi, but I also couldn't stop loving you. Even when you were away, you were still in my heart. Sometimes it tortured me but mostly it soothed me. Beneath all my anger and hatred was still some hope. I was certain that you would return someday, so I started working hard to become a shinigami that wouldn't disappoint you. To become a woman worthy of the Goddess of Flash. And now you are back. So please, don't hate yourself. I've forgiven you so forgive yourself too. Let's just start all over again, together."

"Soi Fon… does that mean…"

Soi Fon released Yoruichi and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you too Yoruichi, more than anything."

Yoruichi quickly turned around and hugged Soi Fon tightly. "You silly girl, why didn't you…"

"Same reasons as you I guess. But everything turned out okay now, so I'm happy." Soi Fon whispered as she let herself rest in Yoruichi's comforting arms.

"I don't deserve you." Yoruichi said weakly.

"I'll decide who deserves me, Yoruichi." Soi Fon replied while hugging Yoruichi. Yoruichi laughed and she planted a kiss on Soi Fon head.

"I won't leave you again, my little bee. I'll stay with you forever."

* * *

Meanwhile in the 10th division headquarters,

Hitsugaya was in a good mood today, something that wasn't that exceptional anymore since he and Hinamori became a couple. Lunch was only an hour away, meaning he could enjoy Hinamori's cooking again and more importantly, Hinamori's company. It even made him forget that Matsumoto had 'forgotten' to do the paperwork, leaving a huge pile of work o Hitsugaya's desk. Normally this would annoy him to no end but he felt so cheerful that he decided to finish it himself to kill time till lunch. Nothing in the world could ruin his good mood today.

Hitsugaya was almost done when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." he said happily, almost singing. The door opened and Asuka entered with a lovely smile on her face and some files in her arms. Hitsugaya's cheerfulness wavered for a moment when he remembered what had happened before at Hinamori's office. His smile disappeared and an uneasy feeling got hold of him.

"How can I help you, Hinamizawa –san?" he said as polite as he could.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou asked me to deliver some files to you, Hitsugaya taichou." Asuka said smiling.

"Why? I was planning on coming over anyway in an hour." Hitsugaya frowned.

"She mentioned that but I was passing by anyway so I thought I could drop them off. No need to involve boring paperwork in you lovely lunch date, right Hitsugaya taichou?" Asuka smiled when she said this but Hitsugaya could sense something cold and hateful in the way she said it.

"Well, hand them over then." Hitsugaya said, a shiver going down his spine. He had a bad feeling about this girl for some reason. The sooner she was out of his office, the better. Asuka handed over the files, made a polite bow and then left without saying another word. Hitsugaya felt relieved when the door closed behind her. He started looking through the files. It was the report of an investigation in Rukongai that 5th and 10th division worked on together. Most of it was boring and uninteresting but Hitsugaya read through it anyway, as his duty as a captain required. When he was almost half way through he found something mixed in the files. It was a letter. A pink letter with a red heart on it. A love letter, he realized and immediately his previous encounter with Asuka came to mind. Did she mix it in with the files to hand it to him?

Hitsugaya reluctantly took the letter as if it was a severed body part. He read the cover.

'To Hinamori.' It wasn't meant for him. Hitsugaya was first pleased but then it struck him that this love letter was meant for his lover. So it wasn't Asuka's doing. Someone probably snuck it in the files, thinking that Hinamori would find it when she read them. Hitsugaya didn't know what to do. Should he just throw it away and pretend nothing happened or should he give it to Hinamori? He knew that she would never reply to it so maybe it would be best to just be honest. On the other hand...it might make her feel uneasy when she knew that she had an admirer. Perhaps he should read it and see who it came from and confront him about it.

Hitsugaya tore open the letter and started reading.

_Dear Momo,_

_Every time that you brighten my day with your lovely presence my heart fills with my love for you. It is sad that I cannot be with you often, but I cherish every time we do spent together. I realize that your heart already belongs to someone else, by my heart tells me not to give up hope. Every smile you give me, every kind word your perfect lips say makes me believe even more that we belong together. I do not have the courage yet to confess to you in person but I hope that this letter will make you realize how I feel._

_Love, xxx_

Hitsugaya almost exploded. From what he could gather, the author of the letter was someone close to Hinamori. Was it one of her subordinates? He wanted to rip the letter to shreds but realized that it wouldn't help him. He could use the letter to find Hinamori's secret admirer. He decided that it also would be best not to tell Hinamori. After all, it would only worry her. He stored the letter somewhere safely and continued with the paperwork but the love letter kept haunting through his mind. When he left for his lunch with Hinamori, his good mood was completely gone.

* * *

Asuka was quite pleased with herself. Everything was going according to plan. When Hinamori had mentioned the files to her when she had reported in for duty (late again, as usual) she immediately offered her to bring them to 10th division, seeing an opportunity to pass the letter to Hitsugaya. It was almost painful to see how Hinamori kept giving her a helping hand in her plans to destroy her. Now all she had to do was watch and see how captain Shiro would respond. She didn't expect him to be suspicious of Hinamori right of the bat but it was a start. Asuka had already started planning phase 2 in her head. Phase 2 required her scapegoat, Inugami Yugo, to make his appearance.

* * *

Thx for reading everyone! Plz review and comment! Next chapter will be: **Now that the cat's out of the bag...**


	8. Now that the cat's out of the bag

**Chapter 8: Now that the cat's out of the bag...**

It was still early in the morning when Soi Fon entered her office. She sat down and organized some loose papers, not really focusing on what she was doing. Her mind was still trying to figure out if the events of the previous day had been real or just a sweet, cruel dream. Then she remembered Yoruichi's tearful confession and the warmth and comfort of her embrace afterwards. Soi Fon smiled slightly. It hadn't been a dream. It was all true. The confession, the embrace, the long talk after that and at the end of the day, the gentle good-night kiss that Yoruichi had given her. Soi Fon sighed. Things would be different now. Yoruichi said she would stay with her forever, here in Soul Society. She wondered how the other captains would react. Or her shinigami. Her mind was so preoccupied that she jumped up when a soft voice whispered in her ears.

"A penny for your thoughts, Soi." Startled, Soi Fon looked behind her. Yoruichi stood there, elegantly, with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Yoruichi! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Soi Fon said with red cheeks.

"But I like sneaking up on you. You're so cute when you're flustered." Yoruichi grinned. Soi Fon tried to look angry but her fake anger quickly disappeared when Yoruichi took her in her arms and softly kissed her on the lips.

"Don't tell me you're mad Soi. It was just a little joke."

"I'm not mad." Soi wrapped herself deeper in Yoruichi's arms. "But I still need to get used to the fact that this is all real. You and me, together, like a real couple."

"You make it sound like we're married." Yoruichi laughed. Soi Fon looked up in Yoruichi's eyes.

"Well, aren't we in a way? You vowed to stay with me forever yesterday, or did you already forget that?"

"Of course I haven't. I finally got my little bee back. There's no way I'll let anyone or anything come between us again." Yoruichi said while she stroked Soi Fon's hair. Soi Fon rested in Yoruichi's arms for a while, enjoying the intimate embrace. Then she gently pulled away.

"I wish these moments would last forever Yoruichi but I still have work to do, unfortunately." Soi sighed.

"I know Soi, and I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Yoruichi smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since I'm going to stay here, I might as well make myself useful. If there's anything I can help with, just ask."

"You really don't have to do that Yoruichi. You're not a shinigami anymore and I would never dream of ordering you to…"

"Who said anything about ordering me? I'm volunteering. I'm not planning to sit and drink the day away while waiting for your return. I'd die of boredom." Yoruichi interrupted. She had a determined look in her eyes and Soi Fon realized that she wasn't planning to give in.

"Well, if you insist… there's still some paperwork that…" Soi Fon stopped when she noticed a slight twitch in Yoruichi's perfect complexion. "…or you could organize the training sessions for 2nd division."

"Training huh? That sounds fun. Leave it to me taichou!" Yoruichi said with a teasing grin.

"Yoruichi, please don't…"

"A joke, Soi. We'll need to work on your sense of humor as well." Yoruichi smiled as she ruffled Soi Fon's hair. "Now, how about we grab something to eat? I'm starving." She didn't wait for Soi Fon's reply and grabbed her lover by the arm, dragging her along.

"_Living with Yoruichi will be quite a change." _Soi Fon thought_. "But it's definitely worth it."_

* * *

That same morning, Asuka was also up early, helping Hinamori with her morning duties. She was waiting for a chance to initiate the second phase of her plan. Luckily for her, Hinamori was in a talkative mood and it wasn't long before Asuka could turn the conversation in her favor.

"I'm really grateful that you're helping me Asuka-san. Work is a lot more fun with someone else."

"_Why are you thanking me? I work for you, you idiot. It's my duty, whether I like it or not."_

"It's really nothing fukutaichou. I'm glad I can be of assistance." Asuka smiled.

"I know it's tough sometimes. Our division doesn't have as many shinigami as the others." Hinamori said while stamping some files.

"That's true. But we do get help from other divisions. Like 10th division and Hitsugaya taichou and Yugo from 2nd division." Asuka said. Hinamori nodded with a smile.

"You're right. They've all been very kind, even though they still have their own responsibilities."

"By the way fukutaichou, is Yugo coming to help today?" Asuka asked casually.

"Not today. He only comes over once or twice a week. Why do you ask?"

"Well…it's nothing I guess, it's just… never mind, it's silly anyway." Asuka said, waiting for Hinamori to take the bait.

"Is something wrong Asuka–san? If there's anything I can help with, just ask."

"Okay, but… do you promise that you won't tell anyone else?" Asuka asked. Hinamori nodded.

"Well, the first time I've met Yugo I kind of left in a rude manner. I hope I didn't offend him. I wish I could apologize and explain to him that I wasn't feeling well that day."

"Are you worried about that? I'm sure he has already forgotten all that. It happened days ago." Hinamori reassured her.

"Probably but…it still doesn't feel right. " Asuka said.

"Well if it really bugs you, just go to 2nd division and apologize. I can handle the work alone for a while." Hinamori suggested.

"No I couldn't leave all that work to you fukutaichou! And I'd probably be interrupting Yugo's work as well when I go now. Maybe you could send a message to him and ask him to come over during lunch." Asuka said.

"If that could help…sure I'll do it right away." Hinamori replied.

"Thank you so much fukutaichou!" Asuka smiled brightly, content that her plan was going smoothly so far. "And erm, if it's not too much to ask, can you do me one more favour? Stay with us when I apologize. I feel rather embarrassed and it would help if you're around."

"Sure, no problem. Don't worry Asuka; this silly misunderstanding will be cleared up in no time." Hinamori said with a comforting smile. Asuka just nodded.

"_I'm sure it will Hinabaka, but it will create a whole new misunderstanding at the same time…"_

* * *

Lunch break, 5th division's garden

"So you see Yugo-san, I was feeling rather under the weather that day and I hope my behavior hasn't offended you."

Yugo didn't know what to say. When he had received Hinamori's message he had wondered what could've been so urgent but this stomped his mind. Why would Asuka ask Hinamori to ask him to come to 5th division for an apology to something that happened several days ago? Asuka was without a doubt a strange and unpredictable woman.

"I'm sure you already forgot all about the incident, right Yugo-kun?" Hinamori said, and Yugo realized that she and Asuka were still waiting for his reply.

"Oh, of course, I really didn't mind. Don't worry about it." Yugo said uneasily. The truth was that he hadn't forgotten. At least, not Asuka. The past few days she had haunted his mind at the most strange moments and the more he thought about the reason, the less it made sense. Even now, when she was standing in front of him, smiling apologetically and looking at him with her clear eyes, he didn't understand why she made him feel uncomfortable and warm inside at the same time.

"How about some tea?" Asuka's smile seemed so brilliant that Yugo blinked and didn't reply immediately.

"Sounds wonderful but I'm afraid I'll have to pass. Shiro-chan can be here any moment to pick me up for lunch." Hinamori said.

"Oh right, you always lunch with Hitsugaya-taichou, don't you fukutaichou? I almost forgot that. Guess it will be tea for two then." Asuka said cheerfully before she hurried of. Yugo watched her as she left. Tea for two, for him and her. Somehow the thought made his body tingle.

"She quite a character, isn't she Yugo-kun?" Hinamori said.

"I-I guess." Yugo tried to sound indifferent but realized he wasn't. He wanted to know more about Asuka but was afraid to ask. Luckily Hinamori continued talking.

"I was a little worried at first. She didn't seem to adjust to the work and the division but lately she's been doing fine. She has been a tremendous help today."

"That's good to hear." Yugo said. _"So she is a nice girl after all. Maybe I can find out more about her during tea."_

* * *

Hitsugaya hurried through 5th division. He was already late and he didn't want to make Hinamori wait any longer. A shinigami had told him that she was in the garden. A flower among flowers. The thought about her made smile and he increased his pace. When he arrived at the garden, he could already hear her lovely voice. She was talking to someone. Hitsugaya slowed down. From the barrack door he saw Hinamori and Yugo. Chatting. A friendly conversation. Hinamori was smiling brightly. Very brightly. Then Hitsugaya remembered the letter. He shook his head to rid himself of the silly thoughts that entered his mind. The letter was from a secret admirer, some coward that was scared to reveal himself. They were just friends, nothing more.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, how nice to see you." Hitsugaya jumped up. Asuka was standing next to him with a tray and two cups of tea. Hitsugaya, feeling caught, didn't respond.

"You're here for Hinamori-fukutaichou right?" Asuka asked politely. Hitsugaya nodded.

"She's in the garden with Yugo-san. She had called him over to discuss something and I was just about to bring them some tea."

"Discuss something? Like what?" Hitsugaya swallowed some saliva. He began to feel nervous.

"I don't know." Asuka shrugged and then her voice became very mischievous. "They look like they're having fun though. It's quite a lovely sight."

"Is it?" Hitsugaya sounded more annoyed than he'd wanted. It was just a coincidence. Surely those two couldn't…

"Hinamori-fukutaichou! Hitsugaya-taichou is here to see you!" Asuka yelled, breaking Hitsugaya away from the disturbing thoughts in his mind. Hinamori looked in their direction and waved. She quickly said something to Yugo before heading over to Hitsugaya and Asuka.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Enjoy your meal." Asuka said, before she joined Yugo in the garden.

"We will." Hinamori smiled. Hitsugaya tried to smile as well. He didn't say a word for a while when he and Hinamori left 5th division.

"You're quiet today Shiro-chan. Is something wrong?" Hinamori asked a little worried. Hitsugaya shook his head.

"Oh it's nothing. Say Hinamori, what were you talking about with Yugo?"

"Oh just small talk. Mostly about work." Hinamori replied casually.

"Oh right. It's just… I didn't remember that he was supposed to help you out today." Hitsugaya said nervously.

"Oh, he wasn't. I called him over."

"Really? Did you need his help with something?" Hitsugaya asked, his anxiety growing by the minute.

"Nothing important. You don't have to worry Shiro-chan." Hinamori's sweet and innocent smile prevented Hitsugaya from inquiring any further. But the thoughts that now haunted his mind didn't go away. For the first time, a meal with Hinamori didn't taste so good anymore.

* * *

Thx for reading and plz review! Next chapter: **Mad Asuka's tea party**


End file.
